


never too late for a goodbye

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cottagecore, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Just not for their parents lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo and Niki and Tubbo are siblings, Respawns exist, Sally is a shapershifter, Self indugent fic, Sibling AU, but they talk modern, no beta we die like wilbur soot, this is set in the 1800's or some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: Niki moves away from home in hopes of becoming a baker, little did she know that her family was closer than she expected
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sally/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. "Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Another fun fic!! This fic takes place in a universe where it's like the 1800's and then it speedruns into the 2000's LMAO
> 
> Also in this AU, Niki and Ranboo are the same age (around 14) and Tubbo is a bit younger (around 13-12) and tbh idk if this will be twin au but we will see lol
> 
> A reminder that this is purely a work of fiction! If any cc's are uncomfy with being portrayed as a family unit, I will take this immediately!

Niki sat on the edge of her mother's bed, as her delicate fingered tangled themselves with her mother's hair. Braiding was always something Niki had done with her mom for comfort. Whenever she was frightened or anxious, she would chamber into her mother's room and seat herself at the foot of the bed. Her mother never minded this routine, some nights she would save the particularly long chapters of her book for night time - in case Niki, teary-eyed and weak, came in after a bad dream. She used to tell Niki stories, about Princesses and unworldly creatures. Niki adored them, from the silliness of it all to the sadness she felt for the characters; her mother always told her that was good with people's feelings, though she didn't know what she meant at the time.

If Niki could save just one vision in her mind, it would be all the times she and her mother spent restless nights together telling stories and laughing. But those days had been over, after the death of mother and father - she was alone most days. Although she had her brothers, it was still very lonely without her mom. Ranboo was very good at noticing things, for example, her change in demeanor. Soon, he and Tubbo had grown out their hair - just long enough for it to be played with but short so it wouldn't bother them that much - and they asked her to teach them how to braid hair as well. Her depression never truly torn away but a layer of her sorrows melted for just a second whenever they came over to braid her hair with flowers from the garden. 

It was just her and her brothers taking care of themselves in the cottage they call home. It was very safe there since they were far away in a remote area. Not too far was their farm, it was kept so they wouldn't starve while being hours away from the nearest town. The house was big enough to allow them each their own personal space, though they all enjoyed being in each other's company, and they even gave each other chores to keep themselves in check. Ranboo was the one who tended to the animals, he didn't enjoy it when it rained because it caused rain burnt his skin - with him being half- enderman and all - the job was agreed by the trio to become Tubbo's job when he was strong enough to carry buckets of water around easily.

Usually, there weren't any visitors about, apart from travelers who would pay a visit and leave suddenly the next day. Niki wasn't fearful of them, both she and Ranboo were very skilled fighters thanks to their parents' training so fighting them wasn't a problem; it was the fact that they would leave without saying goodbye to them that startled them. How on Earth could a person see the hopeful glance from the young children's eyes and think nothing of them the moment was right? Humans had no mercy, unlike her mother and father.

So when a new person approached the door, as usual, Niki was suspicious of them.

"Who are you?" She had asked the stranger who stood in front of her as she opened the front door. He wore black sunglasses, his eyes were void of light and she couldn't even tell if he had eyes, with a navy blue v-neck and jeans. Quite casual wear for a traveler. He was clearly a newly departed member of society as he had a friendly aura to him.

"My name is Eret," His voice was surprisingly deep for a person who appeared close to Niki's age, "I came from a town not too far from here. I was just wondering why you guys are so isolated. You look so young."

"It's just how we live." Niki replied quickly, not wanting to allow the stranger to feel her warmth. Her hands reached for her sword, "Our parents aren't here either so if you are looking for a place to stay, I suggest you leave before they return."

"No, I don't mind waiting." Eret had smiled at her, Niki's heart dropped at the sight. He seemed so sweet, she almost regretted bringing up her parents anyway.

She stuttered, "I-I.. I am not allowed to talk to strangers."

He smiled, "Good thing I am not one, I mean - I suppose I don't know your name."

"I won't tell you," Niki was stern, "I'm going to protect my family. I don't need s stranger like you to come by and ruin it."

"Then I'll prove myself! I'll do anything to show that I am honest."

"That is a kind offer, Eret. However, I will have to decline it." Niki's eyes squinted.

Eret's body language faltered, "Then.. then I will give you something." His voice came out as a whisper.

"Fine, you want to prove yourself?" Niki tried to keep her voice low, "Then return with a diamond."

"What?" Eret's eyes widen with surprise. Niki felt confident in her answer when she saw his disappear.

"If you come back, empty-handed, I will kill you as you stand." There was no breath in her reply, quick and sharp. She perfected it after years of doubt.

"A-a diamond it is then!" Eret seemed more nervous, "I will come back with.. that. Goodbye!"

Then he was gone in an instance. Niki felt slight remorseful for him, a simple traveler only looking for a home. For some reason, she could relate to that as well. It was lonely living in a place so far from humans. With those same humans who take and steal and destroy all that they come in contact with But that remorse quickly submerged underneath her heavy layer of doubt and anguish. Many people do not care for who supplies them. Niki was forced to care and was later forced to accept. She would not allow another person into her life only for them to take it all away. She had a family, two brothers, and she wasn't willing to let them go that easily. So with a heavy heart, she believed what she had said to be the right thing to say. As she shut the door, she turned to her brother who was playing with a string attached to his jacket. She sighed at that sight, almost annoyed that he was barely paying attention to the scene that just occurred in front of him.

"Don't go outside." She ordered, she was typically the opposite since her brother spends most days indoors and had to be forced to leave. But that Eret person had to screw up the schedule for them.

Ranboo looked up with curious eyes, "Why not?" His eyes glowed so brightly, she felt almost bad for explaining why.

"There's a creep outside, I don't want any of you near him."

"There are creeps everywhere. We will be fine." Ranboo rolled his eyes, almost annoyed. Niki guessed Ran believed he wasn't strong enough or something. But she didn't have time to explain, no matter what she said he would ignore it/

"No. And this isn't about use fighting mobs. He could have weapons beyond our control, alright?" She demanded, now cross, "Go tell Tubbo to not do his chores as well."

Ranboo's energy was now unstable, Niki was able to sense when it was, "What about the animals?"

"Screw the animals! Who cares, they can go a day without food."

"No they can't! Babies need nutrition if we want them to grow!"

Niki rolled her eyes, "Fine, I will feed them. Tell Tubbo to wash dishes, and you must clean the house."

Ranboo groaned, "Ugh, fine!"

"Fine!" Niki yelled back, exiting the house as quickly as she could. With a sword in hand, she checked once around to make sure no one was nearby. Then she hurried to the farm across from their house.

Niki wasn't afraid of the dangers that lied before her, she had her fair share of slaying mobs. But she was scared of humans, they were capable of dirty deeds. As she approached the farm, she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched by something. Still, she cleaned the pens and feed the cows and sheeps and chickens. Then she got to the pigs outside, they snorted at her presence.

"Oh, you don't have any water, huh?" Niki realized, "Lemme go get you some." She took the bucket off the hook, they often forget to give the pigs clean water - mainly because they usually have enough rainfall for that. But recently they have been relying on the river nearby as their new source. 

As she dipped the bucket into the water, it began to become heavier in her hands. She brought it back to the surface and she smiled at her reflection that hid inside of the bucket. She tried to get by without spilled water. As she walked along the side of the river before she crossed, she heard a soft voice.

"Hello." It spoke, "Hello."

"Hello?" Niki called out, the air was dry or maybe her throat itself was dry.

"Over here." 

Niki stared in the direction of the voice, then she saw it. A beautiful woman, with long, fiery ginger hair, sat on the rock across from her. Her face appeared soft and her eyes were filled with a certain innocence that was akin to a child. If Niki wasn't blind, she could mistake her for a siren. But her teeth were not sharp and she didn't have a tail. She assumed for the better, it was something she wanted to do more recently anyway.

And Niki decided to cross the river for that woman.

"I'm Niki, who are you?" Niki asked kindly, "Or rather, what are you?"

The woman laughed at that comment.

"I'm a Sally, a... a salmon," Niki blinked at her words but allowed her to continue, "more specifically I am a shapeshifter."

"And," Niki looked down for a moment, "and you chose to be a salmon?"

Sally laughed again, "Well, clearly I'm not one anymore. I'm human now."

She wasn't real, no human was able to withhold much beauty. Niki placed the bucket on the floor. She stepped closer to her now, as she lifted her hand to touch Sally' face. She had to confirm that the woman wasn't joking. That she was a shapeshifter or salmon.

"You're beautiful," Niki said warmly.

"Thank you. You're beautiful too, Nihachu."

Niki looked at her, "How do you know my last name?"

Sally shrugged, "I suppose, a guess. Or maybe, fate?"

Niki scrunched her eyebrows together, confused by why she was insulating.

Sally looked down again, "I-I am not human, as I said. But this is my natural form. I am, however, capable of certain powers. I want to give you them to you, as well."

"Powers?" Niki's face was still, "What are they?"

"I am," Sally paused, "I am ageless. Immortal, as you call it. I cannot die nor be killed fully, it is simply impossible. I have a thing called a 'respawn', which just means I return to a spot when I do get slay by mortals who believe they have a chance against me."

Niki looked down and then back up, "So, you can give them to anyone?"

Sally nodded, enthusiastic, "Yes, yes anyone."

"Can you," Niki gave her a sad smile, "could you give them to my parents?"

Sally's face dropped, she understood what the girl meant, but didn't want to tell her. Even despite her own age, it was clear that Niki was a child. She had too much hope to be an adult.

"I am afraid I cannot, I offered you. And only to you. You may give them powers if you wish to, but it takes energy for it. I doubt your parents would want that for you."

Niki gave her a smirk, "I am ready for anything! Let's do it, I want them!"

To be unable to die was a grand wish. With them, she would be able to have all the fun she wanted in the world.

"Well, I cannot give them to you now." Sally informed, which made Niki upset, "I want to see if you are truly ready for them.

"I am! I am!"

"You are excited but not ready yet." Sally smiled brightly at her still, "Come back by the river tomorrow, I will start training you then. Goodbye for now!" She waved.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my husband." Sally jumped into the river and transformed into a fish mid-launch.

And like that she was gone. Niki stomped her foot into the floor, she was still grumpy by that. But she made sure she remembered what she said. She hummed over and over to return to the river tomorrow. No time or anything. Just tomorrow. It felt like an event to Niki but to everyone else it was just another day. She still wondered why Sally knew her last name. For now, that was a problem for tomorrow. Her family wouldn't hear about this, they would think she had gone crazy. So for now, she kept it to herself. Niki was just herself when she was home, with no concerns about how they react to her antics since she never worried about theirs. She picked up the bucket, then hurried to the pig's den.

Just before sundown.


	2. "Hello there!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki meets with Sally to discuss training and she meets someone she had saw before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return with another chapter into the life of Niki, Ranboo, and Tubbo lives. Hope you all enjoy :)

The world was always too quiet in the morning. Usually, Niki would be found reading next to a window in her bedroom. She had taken her mother's side when she passed, unsure why Ranboo never took his father's but she assumed because he was still insecure about being different from her. She didn't understand how endermen worked at all, did they not sleep or something?

The books she read about contained stories of long-dead warriors from the years prior, many of which had to fight off beasts to protect the livelihood of a city. Niki adored high stakes, adventures enchanted her to no end. It was why she was so fascinated by Sally. She was a shapeshifter, immortal, and a salmon? But she was pure human, like herself. Niki believed that she had to relate to those boring princesses, those who slept thousands of years to be saved. But she found another princess-like woman who was more than just looks, from what it seems she looked like a fighter. She explained that people challenge her to duel to prove they can end her immortal status, her life was proof itself that she was strong.

She never spoke about her to her brothers, in fear that they would try and stop her from meeting the pretty woman again. At the same time, they were quite young. They wouldn't understand how important all of this is. A powerful woman came by the river! It was like a fairytale on top of adventure. But they would never understand because they were too quiet and, dare she say it, dull. They wanted normal lives, but Niki wanted more. She always wanted more. She was the child with scars on her legs, the child who fall down and never cry, the child whose hands were always dirty and fill with grim.

She was what her father didn't like and that's why she and her mother liked it.

She lied to her brothers after she made them breakfast, she told them she had to head back to the farm once more. Ranboo had the offer to come but she rejected it, she used the sunlight excuse even though it meant nothing to him since he was half-human too and it wouldn't be affected by the sun. Still, he listened to her and that's all she cared about.

She returned to the river by her farm and she saw a figure, right on the rock from before. She met with Sally again. She was overcome with joy. 

"Sally!" Niki cheered, as she ran through the river and into the older's arms. Sally, caved into the little girl's antics, and lifted her to her feet, and spun around so Sally could place the young girl on top of the rock that Sally had sat on.

She bent down a little, so she would be looking up to the younger girl, Sally held onto both of her hands and placed them on her face. It was her way of saying that she was real. She was real, Niki felt everything inside her body that was wonderful. She was happy, which was quite rare. Sally brought the best out of her, she supposed.

"Hello, Nihachu." Her voice was so delicate with the girl. She wanted to protect this child with her life, she will and she knows of it.

Niki rolled her eyes playfully, "Again with the last name," Niki sighed, "I prefer Niki, please."

Sally bowed her head, "Niki, sorry again."

Niki forgave her, shrugged it off, and allowed her to continue.

"Niki, I wasn't too sure how we would begin training." She explained, sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"This is hard to explain, bear with me," She took a deep breath, "I am not from this timeline, in a way I am meant to be here. I was meant to meet you, were you not wondering how I got here without telling you the time?" Niki's face reddened at that. Sally giggled, "It's because I know when you would get here and how to approach you. I am.. interested in you as a human, many are quite scared of me. Are you interested in me?" 

She was, but for Niki, it was a lot to take in. There were different timelines? If so, how many?

"I am," Niki paused for a moment, as she allowed her mind to wander, "interested in what you have to offer."

Sally nodded, "I see. You long for adventure, is that right?"

She was correct, almost like she was reading her mind or something. But it was weird to admit out loud at times. Her own father would dismiss such silly wants, he stated she was too young to decide between future and war. She didn't know what that means. She didn't really care either.

Niki looked away for a moment before she stared into Sally's greenish-blue eyes, "I do."

Sally released the child's hands, she shot straight up, "Perfect! Let's see what I can do for you."

Niki still didn't understand what Niki wanted but she knew it was worth a shot. You miss all the chances you don't go for, or however, that saying goes. Sally practiced her running, jumping, sword fighting, and even hand-to-hand combat. She was brilliant at sword fighting, even for her age it was rare but she assumed it may have been her parents who taught her. She could definitely improve in the other fields, but it wasn't too much work for Sally to handle. She was a pretty decent teacher after all. Sally explained she wanted to do another test with her, the last test. It scared Niki a little bit, but she allowed it. 

The final test was her humanity test. Sally would place her hands on either side of Niki's head and stare into her blue eyes. It was scary having to stare deeply into Sally's eyes as her mind basically scanned her, she didn't really explain it well wither. She said it was like her mind was being read, which was admittedly worse than her just doing it anyway.

When Sally backed away, she frowned.

"Niki," The woman began, hesitant almost, "are you sure you are human?"

Niki lifted an eyebrow at her, "Uh- yeah?"

What kind of question was that? It was like asking if a cake was food. It came out of nowhere.

"Like 100%?" Her voice was still unsteady.

Niki nodded slowly. What was she getting at?

Sally laughed quietly to herself, then she looked down to contain herself. Niki didn't find it funny.

"I think, I think your parents may have lied to you..."

Niki's parents were... what? They'd never lie! At least, not to her face. They were kind and honest, no matter what. Niki took great offense to such a vile statement.

"What do you mean?" Niki, now sounded impatient.

Sally raised her hands in defense and tried to explain it to her as best as she could.

"It's okay if you did, even the most trustworthy people lie to save face. Still, you seem to be half of something," She tilted her head, lost in thought, "But I cannot tell what."

Niki nearly exploded at that comment, "So you can scan for whether I am fully human, but not if I am half of another thing?"

Sally tried to calm down Niki, "I'm sorry, Niki. Do you have any siblings?"

The question seemed as though it came out of nowhere, but Sally did time it cleverly. She knew Niki like a childhood book, she knew the middle - just not the beginning nor end.

Niki's voice softened at the mention of family, "Yes, a younger brother and a twin."

Sally's eyes brightened at that. A clue, she guessed.

"A twin you say?" Her voice was lighter than before.

Niki smiled at her, "Yeah, his name is Ranboo and he's my best friend. Well, Tubbo's my second best friend but only because he is my brother! I and Ranboo fought with wooden sticks once, he's really cool."

"I see, now is Ranboo... a halfling too?" Sally tilted her bed slightly.

"Uhh, yeah." Niki blinked, "Enderman..."

That explains what Niki didn't like the scan that Sally performed.

Endermen were quite good at hiding their whole bodies, but not so much just their appearance. It made sense why Niki didn't understand that she was anything but human due to her parents not telling her otherwise. Still, it was strange her parents didn't say anything about that at all. Did they do it for protection? Why didn't they tell her? Out of shame? Did one of them want to disguise themselves? Sally thought deeply about it. She was a shapeshifter through and through. She would tell her own children about it too, she believed that wholeheartedly. But Niki wasn't allowed a big reveal, sadly, she needed to learn quickly about what she truly is. Sally was well versed in most mobs, but not so much Endermen. They were too... shy, for a lack of a better word.

After more discussion on Ranboo's appearance and his own behaviors, they got onto the topic of Niki's. She has good eyesight, can sense things by touching people, and she gravitates to other people in general due to her sensitive nature. She was basically the opposite of Ranboo and more human-like. It explained her heartbreak to seeing strangers go, although she wouldn't experience it badly until she was much older.

"I never thought that I was anything but human." Niki explained, "Dad used to joke I was like a cat though." 

"I can see that," She laughed but her voice became quiet, "oh, I have to go soon. I will see you tomorrow with more training." 

Niki waved her off, as Sally promised to learn about Endermen and what they are soon. Sally disappeared into the water, much to Niki's disappointment. She wished she was more educated on what she is, but she supposes it was for the better to learn more with Sally than by herself. She couldn't even ask Ranboo because he was ashamed of who he was. On the thought of Ranboo, she was confused about how she didn't question why Ranboo was an Endermen and she wasn't. She always assumed it was because he was experimented on or something. After all, he left for a long time at some point when they started school. When he returned, he barely showed people his face, minus close family and friends. Always hidden behind a mask and glasses. That's when he went from being a loudmouth, with no regards for himself to a quiet, sensitive kid who can't say no to anyone but family members. Sometimes he'd forget to eat, sometimes he'd forget to sleep. He got quieter around Dad, which Niki never asked why. If he was an Enderman, what on Earth happened?

As she hurried home, she nearly brushed past a stranger. Okay, it wasn't a stranger per say, but rather a familiar face that Niki tagged as a stranger. She turned her head slightly to meet his gaze but her back was towards him.

"Hey, uh- remember me?" He smiled at her, "I'm Eret."

"Yeah," She looked him up and down, "I know."

He looked at her confused until he realized what she was getting at. Quickly, he reached into his bag and searched wildly with one hand. His eyes widened when he saw it, then he lifted it to Niki. A diamond. A real-life diamond for her to see. The person named Eret fulfilled what she believed was a challenging task. He better not have stolen it, she did not want a dirty diamond and a criminal on her hands. It wasn't even that she looked down on thieves, she just didn't want to be arrested for an attempt to support her brothers.

"You... actually got it?" Her face didn't show a hint of happiness but Eret felt their impressed tone in her voice.

"Y-Yes! Just as you asked, I went mining as soon as I could and got it for you. Just you!" He handed her the prized jewel, "I'll get you others, or even more if you want. I like working. I'll do it as long as it's helping someone else."

He was going to continue but Niki lifted her hand to silence him from any more of his rambles. She observed the jewel. It was... a diamond, yeah, as real as she can believe. She was just shocked someone, a person who didn't even know her name, went out of their way to help her. It was hard finding people like that. She thought about what Sally had said about people. Even the most trustworthy people lie. It scared her slightly, but something about Eret made her think differently. He seemed kind, but not in a way that is scary or absurd. It was genuine kindness that she had never seen before. He wanted to help, all he wanted to do was help people.

"What did you say your name was?"

"E-Eret!" He said, he seemed to stumble on his words more often, probably just scared of dying.

Niki opened the door to her house, which made Eret gasp softly.

"Niki." She replied fondly, "Welcome to our house, buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a rather sad chapter so I apologize for the angst, but I assure you that this is a happy fic :)
> 
> Twitter: celestiastarz  
> Tumblr: celestiastarz

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years :)
> 
> Twitter: celestiastarz  
> Tumblr: celestiastarz


End file.
